Electro-optical cables can be used to transmit communications signals and/or electrical power in a variety of underwater applications. Electro-optical cables intended for underwater use can vary widely in size and design. Typically, however, such cables will include an inner core that contains one or more optical fibers and multiple layers surrounding that core. Often, at least one of those surrounding layers will include steel wires or other metal strands so as to increase the cable tensile strength and so as to protect the optical fibers. The metal strand layer(s) may be covered in one or more layers of a plastic or other material to provide insulation and water proofing.
It is frequently necessary to terminate such a cable into a watertight structure that is also located underwater. Such structures could include pressure vessels or other containers that rest on the ocean floor. Those structures may contain equipment that must be connected to the optical fiber(s) in the terminated cable and/or that receive electrical power transmitted through the metal strands in the cable. In order to prevent water from entering the structure, a cable termination fitting is typically attached to the end of the cable. Such a device includes seals and other elements that allow the termination device to connect to the underwater structure in a watertight manner.
Conventionally, specific termination devices have been designed and manufactured for each cable type and/or size. Because cable termination devices can be relatively complex and may include numerous separate components, a common type of termination device usable on multiple types and/or sizes of cable would be desirable. Moreover, assembling conventional termination devices and attaching such devices to cables can be time consuming. For these and other reasons, there remains a need for improved electro-optical cable termination devices.